


Some extremely short story/ideas about Bathena

by Lucia_817



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad English, F/M, Gen, My First Fanfic, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_817/pseuds/Lucia_817
Summary: I have some shots in my head about Athena and Bobby. And I want to share them.Some of them are just ideas that linger in my mind not even a 'story'.Anyway...English is not my first language. So..sorry for all the mistakes.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Bobby Nash & 118 crew, Bobby Nash & Grant Family
Comments: 43
Kudos: 45





	1. One-shot from S2E01

**Author's Note:**

> Since my English is bad. I can't write long stories with beautiful words about Athena and Bobby's beautiful love.  
> So if you think one of them may be a good idea and want to write a long story about it, then please use them!  
> [Well, I'm not really that confident. I just hope someone likes it!]

little idea popped in my head when I watched Season 2 EP.1

'Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!' Chim was shocked to see Athena kissing his captain. But he soon recovered.  
'Does that means I don't have to go to hospital with you next week?' Chim smiled.  
'What hospital?' Athena looked at Bobby with a little bit of panic on her face.  
'Oh. that's...emmm' Bobby don't know where to start.  
'Oh wait, you don't know?' The smile deepened on Chim's face, and he turns to his captain, 'Should I say the heroic part or the embarrassing part?'  
'Why not just shut up and do something useful?' Bobby tries to stop the conversation before it's getting weird but of course, he can't shut Chim up.  
Chim laughed walking to the stairs want to leave here before the chaos he made out. And when he passing by Athena, he says 'First of all, don't worry, your boyfriend is healthy and he is a hero. Secondly, hold his hand next week even he say fuck off. That's my advice.'  
'Hey! I never said fuck off!' Bobby shouts at Chim's back but Chim is already rush downstairs and leave him another big problem.  
Athena has to say it's a little bit interesting to see Bobby was made fun of by his crews. 'Oh, captain Bobby Nash, you have so much to confess.' Athena gave him a comforting hug and whispered in his ear.

Anyway, Chim no longer had to accompany Bobby to the hospital to have his blood drawn.


	2. One-shot from S3E10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick argument (Yeah it has to be quick or I'll run out of my English vocabulary! lol) between Bobby and Athena when they come home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for all the mistakes.

On the way back home is not as easy as Bobby thought it could be. 

After the doctor signed the doc to let him go home, they haven't said a single word till they get to the car. 

'Do you want me to drive?' Bobby just asked without thinking.

And no doubt Athena give him an 'are-you-kidding-me' face and got into the driver's seat without saying a word.

That's fine. Bobby can understand. This is Athena's car. But Bobby knows somehow Athena is still mad at him. He had explained that he has to slow down that fire and that the only way. Athena understand this. This is his job and Athena knows that as well. But she is still mad. That's weird. 

They were silent all the way home until she pulled up in front of the house

'So, are we good?' Bobby turns to Athena and asks. He really wants to solve this before they get out of the car. 

'Yeah'. 

'But I don't think so. You seem still mad at me.'

'Yes, I am.'

'I told you I have to do that.'

'what about the blood tests?'

'the blood tests are fine. You heard what the doctor say.'

'That's not what I mean!' Athena finally turns around and faced Bobby, 'the first question you asked the doctor is what about the blood tests.'

'yes?'

'Alright, then explain to me, Captain Nash, why the first question is blood tests? ' 

'Is that why you mad about?' 

'Yes! And I heard you asking the doctor about blood donation things. You've been exposed in that bloody radiation for a long time and you still worried about other kids. All I ask for, Bobby!' Athena is getting excited, 'all I ask for you is to just take a minute to think about us before you made a decision!'

'I do think about you. All I thought about when I was in the tunnel is you!' 

'Then what about you? Bobby? My biggest worry is you gonna put yourself in danger because you thinking about other people all the time without tiny care about yourself! I don't want you to just think about me! I want you to think about come back for me!'

Bobby can hear the crying sounds behind Athena's anger. 'Oh baby, don't worry.’

'Of course, I'm worried. I'm your wife, the women in front of you now is no longer a sergeant. I'm just a normal wife of a firefighter captain. Of course, I have a selfish side that I want my husband to come home alive and healthy, so I can feel alive. At that point, I don't care about others.'

Bobby totally understands Athena's anger now. It's not about his action. It's about his attitude. It's weird but he feels happy about what Athena just said. That's the love he wants and that feeling is what he had missed for a long time. 

'Believe me,' Bobby clasped his wife in his arms, 'Every decision I make is based on the premise that I can safely get home to see you. I've done that since the day we got married.'

'But there are things I have to do. Sometimes it's dangerous but it's my job. I really want you not to worry but we both know I can't give you a 100% guarantee.' Bobby taking her by the shoulder and looking her in the eyes, 'So, please, believe me, even if something bad happens to me one day, I must have tried my best to come back to see you.'

‘Don't say that.’ Athena shivered slightly as she heard him say something bad, 'I believe you.'

'So are we good now?'

'Just hold me a little bit tight for another minute.'

'I'd like to hold you for another hour.' Bobby kissed Athena's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this idea is actually coming from a conversation I had with my mom today. She is worried about me all the time and I try to comfort her today but she said she is my mother and that role made her can't stop worrying about me, even become selfish when she knows I may not safe.   
> The truth is I can't just stop my research and stay in a safe place every day or even go home to see her. I know she's worried but I can do nothing. I feel sorry.


	3. One-shot from S2E02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one comes from the beginning of Season 2 Ep 2, when Hen said: "Usually, by the time it (food) hits the table, the bell goes off".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the bad English. :)

It's not a busy day, so Athena stopped by the fire station after lunchtime. Seems every time Athena visit the 118 fire crew there is food on the table. 

"If I hadn't seen you after shift, I'd have thought the captain's work was just to cook." Athena gives Bobby a kiss.

"That's our breakfast," Buck rush to the table and take a seat, "oh god I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." 

“If you can just shut up before you finish your breakfast you would never have to wait till now.” Chim just had just stuffed the last piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Can you believe Chim can eat in a car with five litres of blood spattered everywhere?" Buck turns to Athena.

"That's my talent." Chim took the fork on the table and grabbed the last piece of a fried egg on Buck's plate, "and this is another talent."

Buck quickly got up and ran after him, "I hope you have the talent to run fast! Chimney!"

Bobby gave his girlfriend a look of resignation, “You see how hard my job is now.”

“Yeah. Your talent is babysitting. I can tell it.”

"Oh, I can make food still taste good even when it's cold. That is the talent I'm proud of" Bobby smiled. 

“Well, let's hope you get off shift on time tomorrow cause I don't think my food tastes good when it's cold.”

"Oh, don't worry. You always taste good." Bobby kissed her cheek and whispered, while the bell rings again.


	4. One-shot from S2E03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about Bobby met the children for the first time.  
> So, here is a one-shot from S2E03's end, when Michael invited Bobby in for dinner.
> 
> Again, sorry about the bad English.

Of course, Michael knows what happens out there and he feels happy for Athena.

'Harry, May,' Michael already has his plan, 'come here. I need to tell you something...'

==================

Bobby was shocked when Michael came out, let alone Michael asked him to join the dinner. But he can see Athena is looking forward to it, too. So all the tired gone away, and he starts to feel nervous. 

'This is May, this is Harry', Athena still holds his hand, 'and this is Bobby, mom's boyfriend.'

'Hello.' Bobby waves with his other hand.

'Are you the firefighter? How's the earthquake today?' Compare to May, Harry seems more excited, 'Did you save anyone? Did someone die?'

'Okay, enough.' Michael said before Bobby answers, 'Let's eat first.'

During the dinner, Bobby introduced himself to the kids officially. Then spent most of the time answered Harry's question.

'So, after saved everyone we can find from the building, we have to save Hen,' Bobby tells some detailed but ignored the bloody scenes, 'Chim and I disobeyed the order at first but they all came down to help us anyway.'

'Wow! So you saved Hen!'

'Well, there are a lot of firefighters work together to move the wall, so we finally saved Hen, that girl I've mentioned and a dog.'

'And you are their captain! You are like Superman! No! Batman with Robin!'

This reminds Bobby of the days with his wife and kids. He would come home after the shift and the kids would ask him what happened today and he will tell them all the stories and send them to bed. 

'Bobby?' Athena feels something.

'Oh, yeah, sorry. Just a little bit tired.'

'You've almost moved a whole building today. You must be tired.' Harry said.

They all laughed. So did Bobby. If this is the new family he faces in the future, then he thinks he's ready.


	5. One-shot from S2E4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like this Season 2 Ep04 and the plan is at least two one-shots for this episode. 
> 
> This one is about a lady stuck her head in a tailpipe, and Bobby is the one who cut the pipe.

'So, Mr Clark Kent. I heard you were very attractive today.' 

'You heard?' Bobby put down his bag and gave her a quick kiss, 'you mean Hen messaged you?'

'Yeah. The pipe girls.'

'Well, my boys are attractive.'

'And the pipe girl smile at you'

'She was drunk'

'And you saved her.' Athena goes to the room with a smile, and Bobby follows.

‘Are you going to laugh at me all night?’

'Buck has an invisible girlfriend. Eddie has a real kid. They all have their excuses.' Athena sitting on the bed, still smiling at Bobby.

'Yes. And I have a real girlfriend. Her real kids are at their dad's,' Bobby walks towards Athena, 'and I, have a lot of time tonight.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a quick question. I don't know why but seems this is one of the few cases where the captain has done it (I mean the real action) himself. Did the captain do it himself because it was difficult? Any relative information?


	6. One-shot from S3E17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see there are a lot of stories about this episode and they are all so good and touching. 
> 
> And here is a short one from me. Again, sorry about the mistakes, and hope you enjoy.

'This is gonna be a long day'. When Bobby said that on the middle of the street, he didn't know today gonna be the longest day he ever had.

Chim might be the funniest in the team, but he is also the one who understands the best of the feeling of being trapped in a car and powerless. 'Cap, they're telling us to switch to Tac 50'. He tried to help Bobby out of his powerless but Bobby refused. The whole team into silence, again.

Bobby heard the gun shut. And he waiting, hope to hear Athena's voice again. She can say anything, such as she shot at the suspect, the suspect has died, or the suspect is running away. He doesn't care. He just wants to hear Athena's voice again. Actually he is kind of wants the suspect running away, so maybe he can exercise his right to do good deeds. No, he doesn't care. He just wants to see Athena. 

Silence, on both sides.

Chim wishes he could hear some sounds from Bobby. He sits at the behind but he knows Bobby won't cry. That's the scariest reaction. Bobby controls himself to the extreme and refuses to offer any reaction. He made eye contact with her, then began to go over in his mind all the first-aid information about gunshot wounds. He knows Hen is doing the same thing now. That's the only thing they can do now.

When Chim saw his captain walked to the axe, he knows it's getting worse. He forced himself to become more professional to make sure no one will make any mistake tonight. Chim believes Bobby has the right to punch that guy but he will make sure his captain won't kill that shit. 

Then he learned how powerful Bobby can be, and how helpless Bobby can be. Thank lord Athena will be fine. Then he wishes Bobby will be fine, too.

===================

It is a long day. 

After Michael came with the kids and sent messages to everyone to tell them Athena is safe, Bobby finally falls asleep on the chair, just before the nurse set the rollaway. He holds her hand all the time and wakes up when he feels Athena's move. 

'Hey, need anything?' Bobby looks worried.

'Yeah, I need you to set up that bloody rollaway and get some proper sleep.' Athena squeezes Bobby's hand, 'so that when everyone comes to visit me tomorrow you'll have enough energy to calm them down.'

'Okay. You just go get some rest.' Bobby stands up to set the rollaway and tried his best not to make too much noise.

Sleep on the rollaway is not a good choice though. Bobby was awakened by a nightmare. He was glad he had not woken Athena. The dream full of gunshot and black is not the story Athena want to hear now.

So he just walks to the chair again, holds Athena's hand without wake her up. 

He finally can feel her again. So he can get some sleep.


	7. One-shot from the finale trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad one and it's all come from Athena's line 'I'm done' from the finale's trailer. 
> 
> Please don't hate me...
> 
> ** Bad thing happens to Bobby (but he is alive!)

Athena always knows it. She's in a dangerous job and sooner or later she'll get injured. At that time, she thought Michael can take good care of their children. Until she broke up with Michael and found Bobby. 

Athena always knows it. Bobby is also in a dangerous job but she won't know how's that gonna be feels like until something really happens.

Then the radiation accident happened. Athena got the call and she rushed to the hospital to see his husband. The moment she saw Bobby she feels like relive. 

Those weeks Athena became really careful at work. She knows Bobby need her, as well as the kids. 

When she got hurt and saw Bobby's face in the dark. She knows she has to make a decision. She loves her job, but she also loves Bobby and her kids. Athena would never hurt them. 

Just before she made the decision. The train accident happened. This time, she had to sit on the sofa with her children, and everything she knows is from the TV rather than the radio.

It's not a clear shot, but Athena recognizes the helmet with red on it, the colour that belongs to the captain. Bobby rushes into the train with some tools, and that's means something happened. Either more people are needed on the scene, or there is a difficult situation there that needs to be dealt with. Surely neither of these is good.

She turned to look at May and Harry, and she is surprised that the two kids seem calmer than herself.

'Is that Bobby?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, I think so.' Athena didn't know how to answer.

'He'll be alright, mom.' May feels her mom's anxious 

'Yes! He will save them again!' Harry got up and took a muffin and handed it to his mother, 'Dad said I can have a muffin every time I'm worried about you. I think you can have one too.'

Athena took the muffin plate but didn't eat it. She never knew how the kids would react when she was outside deal with some serious case. 'Thank you, honey. I'm fine. Just feels weird cause every time I'll be there but I can only watch TV right now.'

'Yeah. TV news is annoying. They would never show the details. The cameras are far away.' 

'Come on, finish it. Mom won't eat it.' May tried to stop Harry and stuffed the muffin into his mouth.

'Yeah. You can finish it.' Athena smiled at them and return to the TV again. 

Then she saw that happened. The unstable train carriages fell down. And her husband is still in there. 

She hugged her two children and stared at the TV. She saw numbers of firefighters rushed towards the damaged train. 

It felt like a century to wait. She heard a voice on the TV saying that there were not many people inside but they still waiting for the number.

It‘s not a number. It is never as easy as a number. They are people. They are lives. They are victims. And there is every whole family behind them. She felt angry about that word. Number. 

'May,' Athena tried to stay calm.

'I'm messaging dad now,' May knew what her mom wants, 'Harry, come on, let's get your bag ready.'

'Thank you.' Athena gave them a kiss. 

Athena clenched her hand on her cell phone, wondering if she wanted to make a call. Then she saw a clear picture on TV. She saw a fire suit covered a man. And she can see the words NASH on it. They are moving his stretcher and Chim is around him. 

She stood up from the sofa with a cry. He's alive. But still hurt.

=========================

She has done it many times. Knock on a family's door and tell them she feels sorry. And then explained to them either they need to go to the hospital or to the police station.

The only difference is she is the one who answered the door this time. She can see her kids' terrified faces when she told them one police officer will stay with them to wait for their dad. This is so unreal for her to see their reaction.

'I'm done.' Athena decided. She'll come to the hospital and take another good care of her husband and then quit the job. It is enough to have one person to face the danger at all times in this family. She'll never double that feeling to her kids and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea was to kill Bobby. But I just can't do that. 
> 
> When I read Bathenafan14's new beautiful work, I was wondering why I had such an evil idea. But it's just happened. I always feeling something will happen to Bobby from the beginning of this season. I even check the actor's IMDB to see if he got any new contract... I know. I'm crazy. 
> 
> Please don't hate me.


	8. One-shot from two stills of the finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know I'm crazy. 
> 
> But I saw two stills (one is everyone is moving the injured men and Bobby standing behind; another one is Chim look at Bobby) of the finale and one Sneak Peek. And here comes this one...
> 
> And sorry we don't have Athena in this chapter.
> 
> Please don't hate me. You know I'm wrong! I'm always not good at guessing.

Bobby hates to make a decision, but he is the captain. He has to take the responsibility to keep his crew safe and save as many people as they can. 

So, when he, Eddie, and Buck inside that train with two injured passengers, he has to make a decision.

'No. Bobby, we have to save both of them.' Buck shout out and nobody surprised. 

'You know our protocols, Buck. You don't worry about the things that you can't do anything about.'

'No. We can save them. You and Eddie can send one of them down through that rope. I can wait here for another round. Won't be more than 15 mins.' Buck said urgently, 'Bobby, please. Let's try to save both of them.'

'Okay. Let's do this.' Bobby finally agreed, 'Eddie, you go check that one and make sure he can move when I need him to. Buck, give me the portable saw.' 

'Copy that, Captain.'

'Hen, Chim. Get ready for two injured, and prepare to send another stretcher up here.' Bobby talked through the radio.

'Buck, go get the stretcher.' Bobby untied his cord and handed it to Buck.

'Wait. What?' Buck didn't understand.

'We can't wait for another round. We have to move them together to keep the balance. Go pull the stretcher up with my cord and we go down together.' Bobby gave his order.

Buck was a little bit worried but still followed the order. He threw the rope down and waited for them to tie up the life-saving stretcher and pull it up.

But suddenly the carriage shook. 

'Cap, are you alright?' Buck grabbed the stretcher and looked back at Bobby to make sure he's fine.

'Yeah.' Bobby tried his best to covered the injured lady by himself to protect her from the falling debris from above and keep their balance without the cord's help. He finally got up after a few seconds as the train stabilized, 'Come on. We gonna move them together. On my mark. One…Two. Three!'

======

It wasn't easy but they all got to the ground safely.

Bobby looked at Hen, Chim and others come help to check the two injured. Buck and Eddie help them to move.

'We made it!' Buck was happy.

'Your bad idea.' Eddie said to Buck, 'we are lucky it worked.'

Bobby tried to say something but he suddenly feels so tired. He wants to help but he can't. He can only stand there and see his crew move those two injured people.

'Cap, are you alright?' Chim looked back at him worriedly.

Bobby doesn't know how to answer that. He reached up and touched his back and felt his hands were wet. 

‘CAP?!’ Chim feels something happened and rush to Bobby.

Bobby finally lost his footing and knelt down before Chim could run up to him. He saw the blood on his hand.

'BOBBY!'

**Author's Note:**

> Oh thanks lord, you read till the end!


End file.
